


Weeb cat-boy, prince of uwu?

by Byun_bun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, anime and chill, basically a blow job but like no pants are removed?, cat-boy yeosang, cute feline incubus, idk yunsang is fucking cute so love them, short and cute, they watch all of goblin slayer, yeosang is a burning weeb, yunho and yeosang kiss, yunho cums in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: When we anime & chill, all sexual acts are forbidden until after. I cannot read subtitles and fondle you at the same time.orYunho and Yeosang watch anime together, and they fondle eachother.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Weeb cat-boy, prince of uwu?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a birthday gift for a lovely human in my life, and I hope you love it <3 Thank you for being so wonderful to me & happy birthday !!

“Are you sure you want to watch it with me?” Yeosang questions once again, anxiously repeating the same question that he had asked his Hyung already for the fifth time while they prepared their snacks and drinks. 

“Yes, I am absolutely positively wanting to watch with you,” Yunho carded his hands through his dark hair, brows raising in realization,.”Wasn’t it me who asked to watch the anime? Why are you second-guessing it so much? ”

“Yeah, it was. It’s weird you know? ‘cause no one has ever wanted to watch an anime with me, especially my favorite anime.”

“Goblin slayer?” Yunho repeated, picking up the round bowl of popcorn that was mixed with an assortment of candies, “That is really your favorite anime? Not Naruto or something?”

“Naruto is pretty great but goblin slayer is just mind-blowing. There are only twelve episodes but it’s just so deep and well done, I’ve even started to collect the mangas,” Yeosang spoke, pointing at the small bookshelf on the far wall of the living room that held his small collection of mangas, mainly consisting of 1-5 volumes of goblin slayer. “The anime is pretty intense, like the goblins are pretty disgusting just as a heads up, but it’s really satisfying watching them all get slaughtered by slayer.”

“You definitely sound like you like this anime a lot,” Yunho smiled, placing down the bowl of snacks on the center of the coffee table along with the two cans of soda he had carried into the living room from the kitchen. Their roommates were gone for the holidays, each of them going back to families or spending their winter break somewhere that wasn’t their crowded dorm of testosterone. It was the perfect opportunity for Yunho when he heard that Yeosang wanted to stay at home for the holidays and just laze around the dorm. 

“How could you tell,” Yeosang flushes, plopping himself down on the couch. 

Yunho extended out his hand, petting at the younger’s golden ears, “Your ears have been exceptionally twitchy today.”

Yeosang swatted away at the large hand, rubbing at his ear that had just been violated, he brushed down the strands of blond hairs that were now astray, a pout forming on his plump lips, “I’ve told you not to touch my ears, Hyung.”

“Sorry, but they’re just so cute!” Yunho countered, looking down at Yeosang with fluttery lashes, “They have been so twitching all evening and they just look so soft.”

Yeosang’s gaze dropped to the floor, avoiding the burning stare of his roommate, his heartbeat racing at the words that poured from his Hyung’s pale lips. He hated how casual Yunho could be about things, having no consideration for his thoughtless actions, but then again how was he supposed to know that Yeosang had a heart burning crush on him, “Just don’t touch my ears without permission okay? They’re really sensitive.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure to ask next time.”

Yeosang nodded slowly and reached out for the PlayStation controller. Attention flickering to the tv while he loaded up the Crunchyroll app. Eyes itching to just pay attention the way that Yunho was sitting on the couch, black denim legs stretched out, in a complete man-spreading position, a navy blue sweater swallowing his broad torso. He always hated that glass tv-stand that always happened to reflect everything, possibly the worst purchase they had ever made. From being able to see Wooyoung scratch his balls while just trying to watch a show to getting distracted by the moving reflections. 

“Yeosang?” Yunho questioned.

“Hmm,” Yeosang answered, typing in the search. Fighting his wondrous gaze. 

“Can I touch your ears now?”

“No.”

Yunho sighed, sinking further into the couch as he scowled up at the tv. Yeosang pressed play and there was finally silence between the two of them, watching the first episode of the anime. Yunho crossed his feet up on the coffee table, sock-covered toes bouncing to the anime opening while he munched on a handful of popcorn. Yeosang however was far too aware of his surroundings, knees tucked tightly to his chest while he rested his chin on them, sweatered arms wrapped around his legs in an attempt to feel small. 

“Are you comfortable?”

“Mhm,” Yeosang answered quickly, eyes never leaving the subtitles on the screen. 

“Can we cuddle?”

Yeosang sighed and paused the show, glaring over at Yunho. “Are you even paying attention to the show?”

“Yeah, he’s going to the cave where those rookies went underestimating the goblins.”

“Why do you want cuddles? Isn’t that weird?”

“Only if you make it weird,” Yunho shrugged, hand patting the top of his thigh. “Come on, my thigh would be a lot more comfortable than your knees.”

Yeosang swallowed, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he released his legs, allowing them to sag to the floor as he leaned over, collapsing into Yunho’s lap. Cheeks burning instantly as his face rested against the comfiest pillow he had ever laid on, a familiar scent of coconut body wash and detergent lingering as he nestled his head.

His eyes caught the reflection of Yunho’s hands moving in the tv-stand, “Touch my ears. And I will indulge you again.”

Yunho snickered, while his hand continued to move resting against Yeosang’s waist, “I was only getting comfortable, you’re more obsessed with your ears than I am.”

Yeosang scowled, how else was he supposed to react when his ears alone could give away his feelings for the gentle giant beneath him. Because once he gave that permission he would never be able to retract it knowing how Yunho’s hands felt scratching his ears, he would probably get lost in the feeling, hoping that Yunho would just pet him everywhere and that it was a dangerous game to be playing. 

Yeosang reached out to the controller and unpaused the show, his arm draping over the couch while they sat again in mutual silence for many more episodes. Yeosang checked the reflective mirror to make sure that his Hyung hadn’t fallen asleep, it was rare that he was silent for such a long period of time, but like clock-work Yeosang could feel fingers pressing into his side, fingers dancing along the seam of his sweater, searching any entrance. But he didn’t want to stop him, eyes lowering to watch the reflection that showed that Yunho was sneaking glances at the pretty blond cat in his lap.

Rough fingers dragging against his exposed waistline before slipping under the cotton sweater, cold-clammy palms resting right below his belly button. 

“My hands got cold,” Yunho purred, eyes lingering on the number counting down until the next episode. “Woah, I can’t believe we are half-way down already.”

“Mmm, it’s pretty short. Do you like it so far?”

“Yeah, that goblin slayer dude oddly gives me a weird anime boner you know? Like you just know he is a fucking babe under that armor.”

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely a babe.”

“Is that the kind of men you like Sangie?”

“Uhm-- I guess. When someone is mysterious it kind of just adds to their charm.” 

“Hmm, do you think I’m mysterious?”

Yeosang bit down on his bottom lip, eyes widening in the realization that he was clearly being hit on, the hand inching further up his chest as they sat together. The familiar anime opening playing in the background. 

“Yunho,” Yeosang whined, “Just watch the show okay? You’re gonna miss the subtitles.”

“I can multi-task,” Yunho spoke warmly, fingers running over Yeosang’s nipples softly, circling the small buds before pinching slightly. 

Yeosang couldn’t help but a whimper, shooting up and out of Yunho’s lap nearly falling off the couch, His eyes lowered as he scowled back at Yunho, reaching out for the controller to pause the episode. 

“What are you doing,” Yeosang hissed, ears pinning back in irritation. “You’re supposed to be watching the show, not touching me like some pervert.”

“Pervert?” Yunho countered, “I’m not a pervert. You’re just really cute.”

Yeosang’s face softened, “I don’t expect you to know that you’re like really hot and very likable, but I would appreciate it if you stopped flirting with me. I don’t need false hope.”

Yunho snickered softly, “I thought cats were supposed to be smart. Has it really not been obvious that I like you?”

The cat’s ears perked forward, eyes widening at the shocking words. 

“Wait, you like me?”

“Have for almost a year now, thanks for noticing,” Yunho chuckled, rolling his head to the side, lips pulled into a tight smile that squinted his eyes. 

“Woah,” Yeosang breathed, “All this time, I thought you were just flirting like a bro…”

“Can I touch your ears now?” Yunho whined, eyes flickering to the fuzzy triangles that were now perked forward, eyes lighting up like a child that had just been told they’re going to Disneyland. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Yeosang lowered his eyes, “Finish this anime with me and you can touch my ears.”

“Deal!” Yunho smiled, leaning forward to press play again. “Can we still cuddle?”

“Nope, you were the one who wanted to anime and chill. So watch the anime and chill.”

Yunho tipped his head back in defeat but pressed play anyways, hands folding in his lap while he watched each episode patiently. Counting down each passing episode. But by the end, he didn’t want it to end as he stood up and began shouting at the horrid cliffhanger that would leave him mad for weeks until he bribed Yeosang to read the manga to him.

“What the shit,” Yunho grumbled, sitting back down on the couch, arms folded over his chest, “Why would you do that to me? Such an intense battle and then boom fucking cliff hanger.”

“You’ll be okay,” Yeosang giggled softly, moving forward on the couch, heart racing against his chest as he crawled right into Yunho’s lap, arms draped around his Hyung’s neck, “You can touch my ears now.”

The dark-haired Hyung has nearly forgotten his reward, eyes lighting up as both veiny hands extended forward, rubbing the soft hair between his fingertips.

“So soft,” Yunho hummed, head cocking to the side slightly. “Can I kiss you?”

Yeosang nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he leaned in, anxiety bubbling in his chest as he awaited the lips to connect with his own. A kiss that had been building up between the pair for nearly a year, a kiss that turned them both into a puddled mess as their lips connected, tongues clashing together in a restless war of dominance.

It felt like hours before they came up for air, staring at each in complete silence, eyes watching over each-other as Yunho reached forward, his hand cupping Yeosangs cheek in his hand before leaning back in re-connecting their lips, tongue sliding over the swollen lips gently before darting back into the youngers mouth. 

They fell lost in the repetitive motions, parting for only a moment before falling back into the battle of messy kisses, hands lead astray by curiosities as Yeosang ran his finger-tips over Yunho’s abdomen under his sweatshirt. 

“Hyung,” Yeosang whined, pulling away from the kiss… eyes staring down at both of their tented jeans. 

“Hmm, what do you want me to do about it?” Yunho smirked, tilting his head to the side coyly while he continued to stare at Yeosang. 

“I don’t want you to do anything. Can I touch you?” 

Yeosang barely waited for a definite answer before his hand was palming the bulging fabric, lips connected to Yunho’s exposed neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. A dry shiver ran straight down Yeosang’s back straight to the tip of his twitching cock as Yunho moaned in his sensitive ears. 

“Touch my ears,” Yeosang whined, re-connecting his lips, applying tiny kitten licks to the heated areas of Yunho’s already bruising neck. 

Trembling fingers found their way to the twitching ears, rubbing at the base of the thick ears, the fuzzy soft strands of hair were the softest thing that Yunho had ever felt. Yeosang purred softly, continuing to palm at Yunho through his jeans, before getting a wonderful idea. He crawled down out of the gentle giant's lap, positioning himself to his face closer to the latter's crotch, his own crotch rubbing up against his leg. 

Yeosang began to lick over the dry clothing, hand still palming and massage different spots while he sucked on the denim fabric, the spot wetting over his over-worked tongue. 

“Fuck,” Yunho hissed, fingers gripping tightly into the cat’s blond hair. “Yeosang. I’m gonna cum.”

Yunho continued to ride his bulge over the cat's warm tongue, his body trembling as he came in his wettened boxers, eyes fluttering softly while he stared down at the smiling cat. Tail swaying happily behind him. 

“You’re hot when you cum,” Yeosang teased, brushing his fingers over the wet spot. 

“Woah,” Yunho mewled, “What are you?? Some kind of sexy feline incubus?”

Yeosang smiled, “Who knows, but I really want to kiss you again.”


End file.
